


A Day to Remember

by Ninjapirate101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Vanelo159's 50 sentence challenge. Somewhat AU. KakaNaru Pairing. When Naruto is injured, Kakashi comes to a decision, and they get their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

The Day to Remember

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, nor the characters.

Somewhat AU ahead, don't hurt me kay? *tilts head innocently*

He was in the hospital again, all because he didn't keep his focus. 'Damn Kakashi!' He could see the clear medicine in the IV bag attached to his tan arm, holding him hostage to the bed.

The window to the left was open allowing a slight cool breeze and as he turned towards the portal he could see the bright pink petals of the cherry tree beckoning him to go near them and frolic with the wind.

The blonde didn't know what to do when he tore his eyes off the window and looked towards the door to see his former sensei staring fixated upon the tubing attached to his arm.

Kakashi felt like they were to far apart from each other, he knew he shouldn't see his former student, but at that moment he couldn't care less, he crossed the distance between them enveloping Naruto in a hug.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to end up like that, please." Kakashi whispered to the young teen within his strong arms.

Underneath the cherry blossoms, a man was playing a violin forcing beautiful music fill the room they were now in.

The blonde couldn't stop the emotions over-whelming within him and the tears started to fall.

He couldn't handle another heartbreak from this man, but maybe just maybe…

"I'm sorry to; I should not have jumped to conclusions like that." Naruto looked up at his former sensei and the hug strengthened.

Kakashi knew this called for a celebration! He had been forgiven and he got his Naruto back. They continued to hug in the pale room until Kakashi promised to be back with a slight wink from his exposed eye.

While Kakashi was off to go buy a special dessert for his special person, he ran into a being he really did not want to see at the moment, Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame still hauling around his Samehada sword.

"Hello Kakashi, I see you're out enjoying a pleasant day like this, something special happen?" Itachi looked towards the one eyed man, black eyes meeting a black eye.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kakashi started to walk away until Kisame came to his partner's defense grabbing Kakashi's shoulder and turning him around roughly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kisame spat into the jounin's face.

"Maybe you should put your precious 'pet' on a gold leash, lest he got into a fight that he couldn't possible win." Kakashi stared at the older Uchiha and suddenly disappeared out of the shark's grasp only to reappear behind him and start walking away once again.

Kisame was about to explode with anger but was held back by his 'master's' orders.

"No, we will get him in due time, he just needs to see the light. Tell the boss to bring the airplanes around; we need to go on a short trip." Itachi ordered of his 'pet'.

Kakashi didn't know what to do; as soon as he got away he collapsed onto a brick wall. "This feels like a bad dream, how did they find me? I can't and won't go back to that criminal and sleazy organization!"

Kakashi looked out of the alley he was in and saw an innocent lady walking by carrying an umbrella on a nice sunny day.

"Some people are just too oblivious for their own good." Kakashi whispered to himself one hand covering his face.

"This is the time I wish we had a telephone, oh well I guess I will just run and let Tsunade know their back in town." Kakashi steeled his face and make way to the Hogake's tower with more than enough vigor.

Tsunade was currently going over the new economy plan's for Konoha when the silver haired jounin came busting through the window, ruffling the deep blue curtains.

"Kakashi! Explain, why are you not using the door like everybody else?" The blonde hokage jolted from her seat not expecting anyone anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, but I have to alert you of an emergency." Kakashi stated with conviction.

"Proceed." The older women commanded getting out a piece of paper for her record of knowledge.

"Their back….the Akatsuki are back, I think they are still trying to get me to join again since I am so close to the 'Nine Tailed Fox', Naruto." The older man had a look of shame as he recalled his memories of the past.

"Oh my god…" The woman was overwhelmed with multiple emotions from wanting to protect her informal grandson and wanting to annihilate the Akatsuki once and for all.

"I can take Naruto to the Konoha Aquarium, while we keep an eye out for members, I'm sure they are going to be crawling around here somewhere. Some may be here for the sports festival as a disguise…"

Kakashi was not really planning to spend his whole day at an aquarium but he couldn't tell the hokage where he really was planning to take, in her eyes, innocent grandson.

"Okay, but promise me he will not be seen!" Tsunade looked at the Cyclops with as much protectiveness she could muster.

"I will."

At those words Kakashi sunshined out of her office and appeared back into existence where he knew Naruto would be, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

As Kakashi found his blonde eating his 9th bowl of ramen, he went behind him and spoke softly in his right ear.

"How about we go out for a dance?" Naruto turned a slight pink with the end of a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

The blonde recovered from the slight embarrassment and nodded his head. The couple went to building that looked to be under construction and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The door opened a smidge just enough so the guard can see who had knocked. Kakashi replied with a cool tone.

"We are here to see the moon." The guard recognized the right words and opened the door to let the two men in without a hassle.

Naruto stared at Kakashi. "I am guessing you have never been here, is that right Naruto?"

Kakashi kept his head forward but looked to the side to see Naruto nod his head once again.

"Yeah." The blonde companion looked around as they got deeper into the building.

They could faintly hear a beat until the room just opened up in front of them into a dark room with strobe lights that would move and dance to the beat.

"Wow, it looks like we are in a kaleidoscope." Kakashi faintly heard Naruto over the loud beat and ushered him up the stairs overlooking the dance floor.

The couple could hear each other much more clearly now that they were above the stereo-systems and DJ. Naruto easily recognized the song and started to sing along with the lyrics.

They explored the much smaller room, and Kakashi's eye stopped at the bar, as he casually walked up and ordered a tequila on the rocks.

Naruto stopped looking around the room, noticing how all the women looked like they would be able to fit into a corset. "I wonder if they can breathe." Naruto said to himself, but Kakashi had heard him and chuckled at his former student.

"I'm sure they can Naruto." The masked man took a couple strides and met his love.

'Who knew that sensei's son would eventually be mine….' Kakashi internally commented on the scene.

Naruto being 18 and not going out to much had never tried liquor in his life, and when he saw the brownish clear liquid in the glass cup he asked Kakashi what it was.

"Don't tell me that a healthy 18 year old does not know tequila when he sees it." Naruto looked down at the floor noticing Kakashi's ninja sandals were now black dress shoes.

"Here." 'Oh god, Sensei is really going to kill me now!' Kakashi handed the small drink to the blonde who took a small testing sip and decided that it was good, and downed a much bigger sip.

"Okay okay, we don't need you to get wasted." Kakashi took the glass back and chuckled.

By the time it got dark Naruto had three shots of his own, while Kakashi had at least 5.

The silver haired man bent down a couple inches to the younger man's ear and whispered slightly drunk.

"Sleepover?" Naruto questioned of his lover.

"Hush…we do not want any other people knowing our whereabouts do we?" Kakashi looked at his beautiful mate, who was drunk as much as he was, square in the eyes.

"No, I guess not." Naruto looked sad at the thought that Kakashi didn't want anyone to know.

"Do not fret, my love. Once this whole ordeal is over, I promise we will settle down, have a nice little house with a garden and drink lemonade until we die of a natural death. How does that sound?"

The silver haired man grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled it up and onto his unmasked lips, lips entangling around each other.

"I love your logic, Kakashi Hatake." Naruto breathed on the older mans lips making him shiver.

They both could smell the liquor upon each other's breathes but did not care. They walked towards Kakashi's apartment and finally got there and inside after the older man dropped and used the wrong keys multiple times.

A good hour has passed as they took shores trying to get the alcohol out of their systems. Naruto looked around the small apartment and found Kakashi sitting on the couch reading his promiscuous book that added to his notorious fame around Konoha.

The blonde walked over towards the sitting man and sat down on the floor, looking up at said man.

"Do you have anything to eat in this apartment of yours Kakashi?" Naruto asked, as he was hungry and still a little drunk from the drinks Kakashi gave him, staring up into the black steel eye.

Kakashi bent down and whispered huskily into the unsuspecting blonde's ear. "Why don't you start with me?"

The teen blushed a violent red and stood up half running into the kitchen.

Kakashi chuckled and followed him in.

Naruto could hear the thumping of his heart in his ears. He knew he loved the older man, but was he really ready for _that_!

Kakashi entered the kitchen a couple seconds after him and walked over to the sink trapping the smaller man.

"Look, Kakashi I just don't think~" Kakashi cut him off as he attacked Naruto's lips. Naruto gave into the older man and kissed forcefully back.

As they were kissing in the kitchen, they heard the booming of an explosion and Naruto ran to go check it out.

As the blonde ran outside, he could see a lone blue firework followed by multiple multi-colored ones. Kakashi caught up to him as the fireworks where in the middle of their performance.

Kakashi stared into the bright blue eyes reflected the beautiful colors and whispered the words, no the confession, he had been meaning to say for the longest time. _"Naruto, I love you."_

The two went back to kissing passionately as the multiple fireworks played in the background illuminating each other's silhouettes.

"I love you too, Kakashi!" Naruto replied as they broke for air and went back inside for a very long night.

* * *

 

Ninjapirate101


End file.
